Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic apparatus, in which a plurality of image originals are sequentially photographed on a photographic film of a long length, and the thus exposed film is developed to obtain visible image.
In the photographic apparatus, wherein a multitude of image originals are sequentially photographed on a lengthy photographic film followed by development of this exposed film, the film at the photo-taking position where the image original is photographed on the film is intermittently fed for every image original, or for a plurality of image originals constituting one unit, while the film at the film processing section where it is subjected to development is continuously fed at a constant speed. As the consequence, whenever such continuous film is present at both the photo-taking section and the film processing section, there would arise such a problem that, due to difference in the film feeding conditions in both sections, the film is broken on its way of feeding, or it is stopped at the processing section to make it highly difficult to read the image on the film. With a view to preventing such trouble, there has been contemplated to form a film loop between the photo-taking section and the film processing section, thereby eliminating influence caused by difference in the film feeding condition in both sections by film loop. Even in this case, however, when the film is set in the apparatus, the film should be pulled out prior to the photo-taking operation, by hand from the film feeding part to a predetermined final position through the photo-taking section and subsequently the film processing section, thereby loading the film in the film carrying path in each section. On account of this, the film was disadvantageously wasted for the length which has been pulled out by hand. Moreover, in view of the fact that the film should be set in predetermined paths in the photographic apparatus over a long length therein the film loading work is complicated and troublesome.